blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chicken Circus!/Gallery/2
The tangler vines S4E1 Blaze and Darington enter the forest.png S4E1 AJ shows a picture of the chickens.png S4E1 Photo of circus chickens.png S4E1 Where are you chickens.png|Chickens? Where are you? S4E1 Blaze and Darington hear distant clucking.png|(Distant clucking) S4E1 AJ "I hear them!".png S4E1 Blaze can't understand.png S4E1 Darington "I speak chicken".png S4E1 Blaze and AJ "You speak chicken?!".png|You speak chicken?! S4E1 Blaze and Darington hear more clucking.png S4E1 Darington translates the clucking.png S4E1 They're up there.png S4E1 In the trees.png S4E1 Blaze "This way".png S4E1 Blaze and Darington head for the trees.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington about to jump to the treetops.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington jump from tree to tree.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington stop jumping.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington see the first chicken.png S4E1 Purple chicken stuck in a vine.png S4E1 Darington gets a vine.png|Don't worry, chicken. I'll just use this vine to swing over there and save you. S4E1 Purple chicken sends a warning.png S4E1 Darington "Watch out for the tangler vines?".png|What's that. You said I should watch out for the tangler vines. But what's a tangler vine... S4E1 Darington gets caught in a tangler vine.png|Whoa! S4E1 Darington trapped.png S4E1 Blaze frees Darington.png S4E1 Tangler vine snickering at Darington.png S4E1 How will we swing to the chickens.png S4E1 We'll do a comparison.png S4E1 Blaze describing comparisons.png S4E1 AJ agrees with Blaze's plan.png S4E1 Comparison diagram.png S4E1 Let's do a comparison.png S4E1 Which vine is different.png S4E1 Tangler vines giggle.png S4E1 Darington "Here I come".png|"Here I come, chicken!" S4E1 Darington jumps to the safe vine.png S4E1 Tangler vines annoyed.png S4E1 Darington rescues the purple chicken.png|"Gotcha!" S4E1 Purple chicken gives Darington a hug.png|Aww! "You're welcome, chicken." S4E1 Blaze swinging.png S4E1 Darington "Nice swinging".png S4E1 Blaze and Darington hear the next chicken.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington see the next chicken.png S4E1 Turquoise chicken also in a tangler vine.png S4E1 Let's do another comparison.png S4E1 Find the vine that's different.png S4E1 The others are the same.png S4E1 Darington about to swing again.png|Yahoo! S4E1 Darington gets on the safe vine.png|Daringtooooon! S4E1 Darington rescues the turquoise chicken.png S4E1 Turquoise chicken hugs Darington.png|Aww! So cute. S4E1 Blaze "Our turn, little chicken".png S4E1 Blaze swings again.png S4E1 Tangler vines frustrated again.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington see the two chickens hug.png S4E1 Darington "There's only one chicken left".png|"Hooray! There's only one chicken left to untangle." S4E1 Blaze and Darington see the last chicken.png|And there she is. S4E1 Yellow chicken in a tangler vine as well.png S4E1 We need one more comparison.png S4E1 Last vine choices.png S4E1 One is safe, the others are not.png S4E1 Darington about to swing for the last time.png S4E1 Darington jumps to the last safe vine.png S4E1 Darington rescues the yellow chicken.png S4E1 Darington jumps off the vine.png S4E1 Darington lands, yellow chicken happy.png|We did it! S4E1 Blaze swings for the last time.png S4E1 The three chickens reunited.png S4E1 AJ "We rescued all three chickens".png S4E1 Chickens thanking Darington.png S4E1 Darington says you're welcome.png|You're welcome, chickens. S4E1 Darington "More circus chickens left".png|But we've gotta keep moving, there are still more circus chickens left to save. S4E1 Blaze jumps off the tree.png|This way. S4E1 Darington and yellow chicken jump off the tree.png S4E1 Purple and turquoise chickens jump off the tree.png Comparison song S4E1 Blaze and Darington jump back to the ground.png S4E1 Chickens jump back to the ground.png S4E1 Blaze, Darington and Chickens in the forest.png S4E1 Purple and turquoise chickens holding oranges.png S4E1 Yellow chicken shows a hot dog.png S4E1 Frog standing on a rock.png S4E1 Frog standing on really small rock.png S4E1 Frog standing on right sized rock.png S4E1 Red birds flying through the air.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington accelerate ahead of each other.png S4E1 Darington jumps off a small ramp.png S4E1 Blaze jumps off a big ramp.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington with the chickens.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington jump over bushes.png S4E1 Chickens run through bushes.png S4E1 Chickens with flowers on their heads.png S4E1 Blaze, Darington and chickens ride down a mountain.png S4E1 Chickens spot something.png S4E1 Turquoise chicken hits a small log.png S4E1 Purple and yellow chickens enter a big log.png S4E1 Chickens slide through big log.png S4E1 Chickens jump out of log.png S4E1 Blaze jumps off of log.png S4E1 Darington jumps off of log.png Crusher the Incredible, part 1 S4E1 Pickle addressing the audience.png S4E1 Pickle as a ringmaster.png S4E1 Pickle introduces Crusher the Incredible.png S4E1 Crusher holding juggling balls.png S4E1 Crusher starts juggling.png S4E1 Pickle "You hear that, folks?".png S4E1 Pickle "The world's greatest juggler!".png S4E1 Crusher "Yup, that's me!".png S4E1 Pickle "I bet a juggler that great".png S4E1 Pickle gets out a pineapple.png S4E1 Pineapple added to Crusher's act.png S4E1 Pickle gets out a toothbrush.png S4E1 Toothbrush added to Crusher's act.png S4E1 Pickle gets out some cheese.png S4E1 Cheese added to Crusher's act.png S4E1 Pickle "And...".png S4E1 Pickle shows a bathtub.png S4E1 Crusher shocked about the bathtub.png S4E1 Bathtub added to Crusher's act.png S4E1 Bathtub falls on Crusher's head.png S4E1 Crusher in a daze.png The bubble swamp S4E1 Blaze and Darington continue their search.png S4E1 AJ "Check it out".png S4E1 Three found, five remain.png S4E1 Chickens cluck worryingly behind Darington.png S4E1 Darington reassures the chickens.png|“Don’t worry, chickens, well find your friends.” S4E1 Darington "So long as we".png|“So long as we stay alert, be on the lookout, always keep our eyes...” S4E1 Chickens clucking in alarm.png|Be careful!!! S4E1 Darington stops before a red bubble.png|OUT!! S4E1 Blaze and Darington see the bubble swamp.png S4E1 Chickens stuck in the bubble swamp.png S4E1 Blue chicken gets trapped in a green bubble.png S4E1 Blue chicken floating away.png S4E1 Chickens trapped in bubbles.png S4E1 We need to pop the bubbles.png S4E1 Darington "I could do it!".png S4E1 Darington "If only I had".png S4E1 We could launch Darington.png S4E1 Circus cannon diagram.png S4E1 Blaze ready for a transformation.png S4E1 Transformation interface.png S4E1 First part needed.png S4E1 Spring materializes.png S4E1 Second part needed.png S4E1 Sled materializes.png S4E1 Last part needed.png S4E1 Barrel materializes.png S4E1 Circus cannon transformation complete.png S4E1 Blaze transforming.png S4E1 Blaze the circus cannon.png S4E1 AJ getting on Blaze.png S4E1 Blaze "Let's go rescue those chickens!".png S4E1 AJ "But how will we know".png|"But how will we know which bubbles they're in?" S4E1 Darington "I'd better ask".png|"Gee, I'd better ask." S4E1 Darington speaking chicken language.png|"Bawk? Ba-ba-ba-bakawk, bakaw?" (Chicken, can you tell us which bubble you're in?) S4E1 First group of bubbles.png|"BAWK BAWK BAWWWWK!" (Darington, I'm in the biggest green bubble!) S4E1 Darington explains where the first chicken is.png S4E1 Blaze ready for a bubble comparison.png S4E1 Find the biggest green bubble.png S4E1 Blaze asks Darington if he's ready to launch.png S4E1 Darington reverses.png S4E1 Darington ready to launch.png S4E1 Darington launches from the cannon.png S4E1 Darington rescues the blue chicken.png S4E1 Blaze and chickens congratulate Darington.png S4E1 Everyone hears another chicken.png S4E1 Blaze "I hear another chicken".png S4E1 Find the medium purple bubble.png|''Darington, I'm in the medium purple bubble!'' Do you see it? S4E1 Darington reverses again.png S4E1 Darington loads himself again.png S4E1 Darington launches again.png S4E1 Darington rescues the pink chicken.png S4E1 Darington does a perfect landing.png S4E1 Everyone glad for Darington again.png S4E1 Everyone hears the last two chickens.png S4E1 AJ "It sounds like".png S4E1 Last group of bubbles.png|''Darington, were in the blue bubble with the most spots!'' S4E1 Darington translates.png S4E1 Find the blue bubble with the most spots.png S4E1 Darington about to jump in the cannon for the last time.png S4E1 Darington prepares for one last launch.png S4E1 Darington launches for the last time.png S4E1 Darington flying through the air.png S4E1 Darington rescues the orange and green chickens.png S4E1 Darington's final landing.png S4E1 All chickens saved.png S4E1 AJ "Check it out" 2.png S4E1 Roosty remains.png S4E1 Blaze rallies everyone together.png S4E1 Darington "Follow me!".png S4E1 Blaze about to follow Darington.png S4E1 Everyone heads deeper into the forest.png Crusher the Incredible, part 2 S4E1 Back at the circus.png S4E1 Pickle "You'll never guess who's back".png S4E1 Joe and Gus hope it's the chickens.png S4E1 Pickle denies.png S4E1 Pickle "It's actually...".png S4E1 Pickle introducing Crusher the Incredible again.png S4E1 Crusher claming he's the world's strongest Monster Machine.png S4E1 Crusher holds up a barbell.png S4E1 Pickle astounded by Crusher's strength.png S4E1 Pickle "I bet he could".png S4E1 Pickle gets out a book.png S4E1 Book added to Crusher's act.png S4E1 Pickle gets out a vacuum.png S4E1 Vacuum added to Crusher's act.png S4E1 Pickle gets out a toolbox.png S4E1 Toolbox added to Crusher's act.png S4E1 Comfy chair added to Crusher's act.png S4E1 Pickle "And..." 2.png S4E1 Pickle presents another bathtub.png S4E1 Crusher spooked about another bathtub.png S4E1 Crusher gets another bathtub.png S4E1 Bathtub falls on Crusher again.png S4E1 Crusher in another daze.png To return to the The Chicken Circus! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries